Balloon Man-Darth Vader Films Est. 2001 CA USA
Balloon Man-Darth Vader Films Est. 2001 CA USA (aka Aaron Jacob Boys) is a great awesome user who does likes Evil Dragon, Raging Thunderhead, his allies, his friends and others, and he makes grounded videos out of Control Freak, Brother Blood and his enemies. Also he was born in July 26, 2001. Link to His YouTube Channel (Proof Link in the Description): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBq0ZbqiL3QobhWH620In8Q?view_as=subscriber Likes: SpongeBob SquarePants, Teen Titans Go!, South Park, The Nutshack, American Dad, Ghost Adventures, A Nightmare on Elm Street Trilogy, Friday the 13th Trilogy, Back to the Future, Back to the Future: The Animated Series, Freddy's Nightmares: A Nightmare on Elm Street The Series, Teen Titans Go! to the Movies, Chill Penguin, Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Sting Chameleon, The Cabin in the Woods, Men In Black Trilogy, Alien, Predator, Ben 10, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001), The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Planet Sheen, Caillou, Dora The Explorer, Dora and The Lost City of Gold (2019), How to Train Your Dragon Trilogy, Family Guy, The Simpsons, The Simpsons Movie, Winx Club, Men in Black: The Animated Series, Bubble Crab, Wheel Gator, Evil Dragon, Raging Thunderhead, Vilgax, Napoleon, Boxer, Wolfen Sheep, Madcow, Dr. Aloysius Animo, Zombozo, Killer Moth, Slade, Hydromander, Gil, Cyber Scorpion Warrior, Cyber Centipeede, Kuroshi10152, Cleric Crow, Ashley Boys, The Star Wars Trilogy, Rated R movies, Rated PG-13 movies, Rated PG movies, Rated G Movies, TV MA shows, TV 14 shows, TV PG shows, TV G shows, TV Y7 shows, TV Y shows, The Evil Dead Trilogy, Viacom, WarnerMedia, The Walt Disney Company, FOX, Universal, animes, those companies, Warriors & Teammates, Overdrive Ostrich, Flame Stag, Storm Eagle, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, Crystal Snail, Turbo, Turbo Fast, Mixels, The Twilight Zone, Twilight Zone: The Movie (1983), The Outsiders (1983), Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006), Sony Pictures Entertainment, Monster House, Meet the Robinsons, Little Bill, Loser336 LynnLoud909, Jack Loves Disneyland, Anthony Abate, Harry336 LolaLoud909, Brendan Barney, Jim De Slavic Boi, Michael The Vyond Guy, NitroG MacRae, The Paranormal Activity Trilogy, American International Pictures, MGM, United Artists, MTV, Comedy Central, Disney XD, Disney Channel, Disney Junior, Nick Jr., Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Hasbro, Blue Sky Studios films, Pixar films, animation companies, Transformers, Mutant Po support channel, Adult Swim, Warren Cook, Golden MVPKing, Phineas & Ferb, The Incredibles (2004/2018), Blue91233, Harry Forshew, Luke the Electronic Guy, Ice Age Trilogy, The Secret of NIMH (1982), Don Bluth films, Steven Spielberg films, War of the Worlds (2005), DreamWorks, horror films, sci-fi films, fantasy films, action/adventure films, sequel films, New Line Cinema, Nicknetwork Returns, Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Capcom, Coca-Cola, The Fresh Beat Band, The Fresh Beat Band of Spies, Go Diego Go, The Wild Thornberrys, Rugrats, Sprite, 7-Up, Dr. Pepper, Fanta, Sunkist, Shasta, Tim Burton films, Twilight Saga series, John Carpenter movies, ABC, CBS, NBC, EDCP users, VGCP users, AUTTP users, ATHDTC users, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Michael Bay movies, Tom and Jerry Trilogy, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, House of Mouse, Invader Zim, Little Einsteins, Muppet Babies, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and The Roadster Racers, Veggietales, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Stitch!, The Land Before Time Trilogy, James Bond Jr., Avatar: The Last Airbender, Back at The Barnyard, The Legend of Korra, The Loud House, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Recess, Kim Possible, The Replacements, Johnny Test, W.I.T.C.H., Sesame Street, The Proud Family, The Emperor's New School, Barney and Friends, Fancy Nancy, Vampirina, Supernatural, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Thomas & Friends, Chuggington, sparkling juices or waters, Opinion Respectors, Stephen King fiction films, Chinzilla, Minitaur, Nugget, Goatadactyl and users who does respect his opinions. Neutrals: Sausage Party, Coolboy7750, and others. Dislikes: Kimchi Warrior, Peppa Pig, The Happytime Murders, Video Brinquedo, Foodfight!, Oogieloves, The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure, My Little Pony, Boj, The Wonder Pets, Bud Light, Budweiser, Control Freak, Brother Blood, IRYO & KYS comments, swearing, racism, spambots, Your Angelica, Jeff 171, Nerry Marin, Robert S VGCP, Gordon UTTP, TheSaraFan, TTGMinecraftBoy37, Kimchi Warrior games, Scary Maze Game, immature users, UTTP users, THDTC users, AVGCP users, AEDCP users, Irina Matina Monzalnes, Althea Andrea, David Vendes, King Star King, Bongo, Nella the Princess Knight, Squidward UTTP THDTC, Nathan Pearson, Hot Sauce Mom, Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island!, Ni-Hao, Kai-Lan, Willa's Wild Life, Kiva Can Do!, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Darby Gets Grounded Series, Elmo Gets Grounded Series, Trotro UTTP THDTC, Trotro, Pedro and Edro, SallyJones1998, Moe and Joe, Zombie Jackson, Adolft Hitler, Junwoo Jackson, Liang Jackson, Diesel Busters, making fake VHS openings, piracy stuff, fake VHS opening fans, Armand Alder Arcilla, Pablo the Penguin the Stealer UTTP, Go Baby!, Harry the Bunny, Opinion Disrespectors, Little Einsteins Gets Grounded Series, Barney Gets Grounded Series, Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon, Death Dragoon, Wonder Showzen, Baby Einstein, Brickleberry, Dora and Friends: Into the City, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, Team Umizoomi, The Huggabug Club, Drawn Together, Block 13, Miracle Star, Underground Ernie, Wallykazam!, It's A Big, Big World, Boohbah, IGUA members, The Problem Solverz, E.T. and Centipeede for Atari-2600 (due to the biggest worst video game crashed in the North America), Littlest Pet Shop, Panty and Shocking with Garterbelt, Beat Bugs, Top Wing, Rainbow Horse, Caillou Gets Grounded Series, Dora Gets Grounded Series, BabyFirst TV, Baby TV, Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty, Curious Buddies, Blaze and The Monster Machines, Coconut Fred UTTP THDTC, Reverend Henry Kane, community styled learnings, and users who does not respect his opinions. Category:Teen Titans Go! lovers Category:Warner Bros. Fans Category:Paramount Fans Category:Disney fans Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:Viacom fans Category:Universal fans Category:Columbia Pictures fans Category:TriStar fans Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment fans Category:Sony Pictures Animation fans Category:Luke Gartrell’s Allies Category:Jeff 171’s enemies Category:Nerry Marin's Enemies Category:Spongebob Squarepants fans Category:South Park fans Category:The Nutshack fans Category:MGM lovers Category:Rated R fans Category:Lucasfilm fans Category:American Dad fans Category:American International Pictures fans Category:2001 Births Category:MTV fans Category:Comedy Central Fans Category:Disney XD Fans Category:Disney Channel fans Category:Disney Junior fans Category:Nick Jr. fans Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:20th Century Fox Fans Category:Blue Sky fans Category:Hasbro fans Category:Transformers fans Category:Mutant Po’s allies Category:RileyTheLogoFan2003’s Allies Category:Meet the Robinsons Fans Category:My Little Pony haters Category:FoodFight haters Category:Nathan Pearson's Enemies Category:Adult Swim Fans Category:Warren Cook Fans Category:Anthony Abate's Characters Category:Ice Age fans Category:The Simpsons fans Category:Family Guy fans Category:New Line Cinema fans Category:Jimmy Neutron fans Category:Ben 10 fans Category:Nicknetwork's Allies Category:Pepsi fans Category:Capcom fans Category:ABC fans Category:CBS fans Category:My life as a teenage robot fans Category:The Happytime Murders haters Category:Oogieloves haters Category:Dora fans Category:Caillou fans Category:Little Bill fans Category:BabyFirst TV haters Category:Baby TV haters Category:Michael Bay fans Category:Tom and Jerry fans Category:Porn haters Category:Jack Loves Disneyland's allies Category:Mickey Mouse fans Category:Boomerang fans Category:Universal Kids fans Category:Wonder Pets haters Category:Non Troublemakers Category:UTTP haters Category:AUTTP users Category:AUTTP members Category:ATHDTC Members Category:THDTC Haters Category:VGCP members Category:EDCP members Category:Winx Club fans Category:Good Users Category:Finding Nemo fans Category:Pixar Fans Category:Phineas & Ferb fans Category:Dreamworks Animation Fans Category:Toy Story fans Category:The Powerpuff girls (reboot) fans Category:The Powerpuff girls fans Category:Teen Titans fans Category:Megaman X Fans Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:SallyJones1998's enemies Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:MrEmperorCJ's allies Category:Video Brinquedo haters Category:Sarah West's allies Category:YankieDude5000's Allies Category:Bill Nye the Science Guy fans Category:Inside Out fans Category:Activision fans Category:THQ fans Category:Call of Duty fans Category:Ubisoft fans Category:BenjaminThePokemonFan2005's Allies Category:The Loud House fans Category:Nella the Princess Knight haters Category:Bongo haters Category:Sesame Street fans Category:Barney fans Category:Rebecca Black fans Category:Justin Bieber fans Category:DC Comics Fans Category:Marvel Fans Category:Trotro haters Category:King Star King haters Category:DylanTheRobloxFan’s allies Category:Go Baby Haters Category:Littlest Pet Shop haters Category:Drawn together haters Category:Duckman's allies Category:Shimmer & Shine Fans Category:Underground Ernie haters Category:PAW Patrol Haters Category:Hot Sauce Mom's enemies Category:Comcast fans Category:Viz Media fans Category:DHX Media Fans Category:The Lion King fans Category:Dreamworks fans Category:Shrek fans Category:How to Train Your Dragon fans Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:Nelvana fans Category:Teletubbies fans Category:Winnie the Pooh fans Category:VeggieTales fans Category:Boohbah haters Category:The Huggabug Club haters Category:Tickle-U haters